Advertising of consumer products, such as automobiles, typically employs numerous photographs or pictures thereof. In cases where a stationary setup of advertising and logo display partitions and photographic equipment is used in taking the photographs, the automobile will oftentimes need to be relocated numerous times relative to the stationary setup in order to enable taking photographs from different angles with respect to the automobile.
One approach to relocating the automobile each time relative to the stationary setup is to drive the automobile back and forth so as to maneuver it into a position that places the automobile at the desired angle relative to the stationary setup. However, adopting this approach can turn out to be a time-consuming process, adding significantly to overall costs.
Another approach to relocating the automobile each time relative to the stationary setup is to initially position the automobile upon a rotatable turntable adjacent to the stationary setup. The turntable must then be operated to relocate the automobile each time to an new position relative to the stationary setup. However, adopting this approach, because of the employment of a rotatable turntable on which to mount the automobile, can likewise add significantly to overall costs.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of these past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved.